


Cheer Up

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: A Spider and His Alien [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Affection, Biting, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Other, Peter Parker owns a company in the comics even tho...stuff, Public Sex, Sex, Spoilers for Far From Home, Top Peter Parker, True Love, peter has sex in his suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: throughout the day, peter finds relief with the venom symbiote.





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calesvol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/gifts).



> i watched far from home and now i just wanna write peter/symby things

It’s hard sometimes.

Waking up after a long day of work, a long _night_ of being a hero. Swinging across Queens, fighting off the crime while withholding the strength between clenched fists. With the symbiote’s own enhancements edging more strength in his hands, Peter was growing more and more _use_ to just withholding so much of his punches it was slowly starting to wear him out. It aches in his shoulders, over his neck and it makes it _hard_ to get up in the morning when all he wants to do is bury his face into his pillows and _rest_. He has work though, the pressures of running a company better than the anger of his former _boss_. But still, Peter’s tired, eyes feel heavy and he’s groaning softly against the scratchy fabric of his pillow. 

His mind was already planning for the day, Spidey-Sense tingling with the threat of his alarm clock going off. It’s a moment, his hand reaching out to press _off_ just as soon as it goes off. Peter wanted nothing more than to turn over and continue sleeping, if to ignore the business of what his _life was_.

**Peter…** The softness in the symbiotes voice makes Peter hum, arm thrown over his eyes as he feels them peeking out. Slipping over his bare shoulders, curved against his bicep while a tongue flicks against his cheek. **Peter.**

“I’m _tired_.” Peter manages with a soft laugh, the heaviness in his voice thick as his arm slides, fingers grasping against the shimmering pool of black. There’s large spots of white peering back at him, nothing else visible until the black shifts, tearing open to show the pearly whites of sharp teeth, pink tongue flicking over his cheek once again in a show of affection. Peter laughs again despite his sleepiness, thumb brushing over the cool mass. “What’d’ya want? Hungry, Sunshine?”

**Yes**. The symbiote’s body quivers, the excitement evident as their form tilts, their teeth clamping against the soft of Peter’s finger. Peter should hate how his body lights up in heat, the arousal slowly burning in his gut, cock twitching as they bite again, tongue curling over his digit. **We want to eat _now_. **Peter swallows thickly, 

“Yeah? I’m tired. I told you, and don’t go messing with my brain. We talked about it.” Peter says, lifting his hand closer to his mouth, lips brushing over their form. They wrap a tendril over his wrist, squeezing softly as he affectionately kissed over their quivering form.

**Always tired. Busy Spider, yet so _exhausted._**

“I’m not used to having you back yet, Sunshine.” It’s been a while, maybe a few months since he’s gotten them back. But his energy is out of whack despite his attempt of handling it, the balance of their strengths, the lack of _help_ from the alien, but at least they were eager to snuggle on his chest when the day was too much. “I mean, if you want to eat…” Peter’s dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. His cock is hardening at the mere thought before he says it, the symbiote staying silent even as they _felt_ that arousal, the need for release so desperately it makes them press closer to their host. 

**Gonna offer us _seed_?**

“W-- _no_ , no. No.” Peter exclaims, even if his mind had strayed towards those thoughts, the twitch in his fingers as he craved nothing more than to wrap around his own cock and stroke to completion. “Of course-- _no_ , I mean, I wouldn’t be _against_ it.”

**You’re being awkward now, Peter.**

“You said it.”

**You thought it.**

“If you don’t shut it, I’m going back to sleep.”

**We _dare_ you.**

Peter makes a soft sound, dropping his hand and turning back into the pillows. It’s not a threat, not spoken with toxicity, and yet Peter’s body is tense like he’s waiting for them to hurt him, waiting for the alien to bite into his neck. When they do, he groans softly, into the pillow as he gyrates his hips into the bed. His nerves are on high alert again, his phone vibrating against the desk with another alarm in warning for _being late_.

**We can be late today.** The symbiote murmurs, like an encouragement as they bite once more into his neck. At the pounding vein, teeth digging sharp and it feels like he’s been touched by a wire. The heat bursting over his stomach, hips grinding into the bed with a more sudden desperation. He’s still as tired from the prior day. Fuck, for _weeks_ even. They’ve started having sex, and it eased away from of those frustrations--if anything, made him just as eager to _sleep_ after spilling his seed into his alien; but by God, if Peter wasn’t so helplessly _attracted_ to this creature who nestled themselves into his heart. His _being_.

“Mm, can’t be _late_ , Sunshine. I have a company to run.” Peter mumbles, but it doesn’t stop him from rocking into the bed, gasping softly as the symbiote presses onto his cheek, tucking into his jawline. There’s still an ache in his neck from the bite, enough to get him closer to his first orgasm of the day, even when the symbiote tucks themselves beneath his briefs. “J-just a _bit_ \--I need to come _fast_.” The admittance makes the alien laugh, curling the black against their hosts hardening erection. They huff, like they were _annoyed_ , stroking Peter in time to each grind against the bed. 

He’s reaching completion quickly, reaching _relief_ with each stroke. Peter doesn’t think about work, or the day before or _anything_ but the soft touch of his symbiote makes him shudder, makes him drool against the pillow as he gasps, gripping the bed sheets as he thrust into the aliens grip. When he does _come_ , it’s when his phone goes off the second time, ringing loudly; his nerves all over the place and his cock is encased in a thick, warmness Peter knows as _his_ alien by the time he’s finally came; and his shoulders drop. He lazily rocks into the grip, fingers releasing the grip he had against the bed.

It was satisfying, but _not enough_. The symbiote is humming their own agreement, teasingly stroking over Peter’s scalp as he flips over onto his back, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin and body trembling with energy.

“We don’t have time for more.” Peter says, like he’s frustrated and amused all at once. “We need to talk about your biting habit.”

**Not our fault it turns you on.**

Peter makes a sound, pushing up from the bed. He waves his hand, glancing at the still shifting and slithering alien who was happy to cuddle over his shoulder. “I’m not saying I hate it, just _timing_.”


End file.
